Meu reflexo no amor
by kawaiitsuki
Summary: Depois que voltaram do digimundo Kouji e Kouichi estão muito mais próximos, mas será que o que eles sentem um pelo outro é apenas amor de irmãos? Ou será algo mais?


Esse fic se passa depois que eles voltaram do digimundo.

MEU REFLEXO NO AMOR

Era o primeiro dia de férias, os digiescolhidos tinham decidido acampar. Os pais do Takuya levaram eles até lá.

- Bom meninos, se cuidem - Disse o pai de takuya

- Se cuida querido, qualquer coisa e só ligar que a gente vem correndo!

- Tá bom mãe! -Takuya disse um pouco chateado porque sua mãe o estava tratando como um bebê na frente de seus amigos.

Então os pais de Takuya entraram no carro e voltaram para a cidade deixando os seis sozinhos.

- Como vamos dividir as barracas? - Perguntou Jumpei

- Quanto a vocês eu não sei mas eu vou ficar numa baraca sozinha! - Disse Izumi

- Eu vou ficar na mesma do Kouji! - Disse Kouichi

- Então tá decidido, Izumi fica em uma, Kouji e Kouichi na outra, e eu Tomoki e Jumpei na outra.

- Então o que estamos esperando ! Temos muito trabalho!

As barracas já estavam prontas só faltava colocar as coisas dentro. Cada um estava colocando suas coisas na barraca, quando Kouji e Kouichi peguam uma mochila que estava cheia de comida, por estar muito pesada, ela acaba caindo no chão. Uma das guarrafas de suco quebra e suja eles.

- Essa não! - Kouichi fala olhando pra sua roupa

- É melhor irmos tomar um banho antes que manche! E que esse cheiro de suco fique impregnado na gente também!

Kouichi concorda. Eles vão para uma fonte quente que tinha lá perto

- A gente ficou bem sujo mesmo, né Kouji? - Kouichi falou enquanto tirava a camisa

- É sim! Espero que isso saia depois. - Kouji fala já tirando a calça

Kouichi também estava já sem calça e de repente os dois começam a se olhar e ficar vermelhos, mas Kouichi logo volta ao normal e diz com um sorriso meio tímido:

- Que besteira...

- Ham? - Kouji diz sem entender nada

- É que nos dois somos extamente iguais, não tem porque a gente ficar com vergonha, eu vejo seu corpo e você vê o meu todo dia no espelho...

- Tem razão - Kouji diz meio tímido

Então os dois tiram toda a roupa e entram na água e começam a se limpar. Enquanto Kouji lavava os cabelos que ficaram sujos Kouichi o olhava fixamente, quando Kouji percebe o modo como Kouichi o está olhando ele fica emcabulado

- Kouichi o que está acontecendo?

- Ham? Na-não é nada - Kouichi fala ficando completamente vermelho.

Eles terminam o banho, vão jantar e depois vão dormir, afinal hoje eles só ''trabalharam'' é amanhã que vão começar a se divertir. De repente começa a trovejar, Kouichi fica com medo e se enfia embaixo do lençol, Kouji percebe e tenta acalmá-lo

- Kouichi.. -Kouji o chama com carinho

- O que foi ? - Kouichi responde tirando a cabeça de debaixo do lençol.

- Não precisa ter medo! - Ele da um sorriso

- Tem razão ! Kouichi fala dando um sorriso meio forçado, voltando a se enfiar um pouco debaixo do lençol. Os trovões continuam e, num trovão mais forte Kouichi pula da sua cama pra do Kouji, este logo fica vermelho, Kouichi também fica vermellho quando precebe que está bem emcima de Kouji, então ele começa a se levantar, mas ele ouve outro trovão mais forte e imediatamente abraça Kouji, nisso Kouji percebe que Kouichi está realmente com medo e o abraça também, com isso Kouichi fica encabulado mas relaxa o corpo nos braços de Kouji.

- É muito bom ter um irmão...

- Uhum - Kouji da um sorriso e concorda com a cabeça - ..Na verdade...- Kouji fica com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas - Eu também tenho um pouco de medo

Kouichi já mais tranqüilo da um abraço mais forte em Kouji, e quando eles '' desmancham '' o abraço

eles percebem que seus lábios estão quase se tocando e ficam parados se encarando quando lentamente seus corpos começam a se aproximar, mas antes que seus lábios realmente se tocassem eles ouvem um relâmpago e voltam a se abraçar, dessa vez depois de alguns segundos Kouichi relaxa completamente nos braços de Kouji

- Kouichi... - Kouji diz meio sem jeito - Talvez seja melhor você voltar pra sua cama ...

- ...

- Kouichi!

Kouichi já estava dormindo, Kouji sabia que se tentasse levar Kouichi pra sua cama ele acabaria acordando, e como estava com muito medo dos trovões provavelmente não conseguiria voltar a dormir , então Kouji decide deixa-lo e dormir também.

No dia seguinte Kouichi acorda e percebe que dormiu nos braços de Kouji e fica encabulado

- KOUIJI! KOUICHI! - Takuya gritava la de fora, para que eles viessem tomar café-da-manhã.

Com os gritos Kouji acorda e percebe Kouichi acordado ainda emcima de si.

- Desculpa! - Kouichi diz sem jeito

- Tá tudo bem! Afinal de contas nós somos irmãos não é?

Kouichi ainda sem jeito concorda com a cabeça, Kouji da um sorriso e completa:

- E além disso você tava com medo...

Kouichi da um sorriso meio tímido

Continua...

Bom nos próximos caps. eu vou colocar eles em mais situações embaraçosas. Eu ainda não decidi, mas pode ser que mais pra frente tenha lemon...


End file.
